A conventional energy measuring apparatus, through an Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI), Automatic Meter Reading (AMR), a digital power meter, or the like in the prior art, measures only total power usage information generated by whole individual load apparatuses associated to the energy measuring unit. In order to extract energy usage information of each load apparatus, either multiple energy measuring apparatuses are to be installed or a single energy measuring apparatus with multiple sensors needs to be installed in a distribution board. When an energy measuring apparatus is installed for each load apparatus, it requires more installation space thereby increasing the overall system cost. When the multiple sensors are used in the distribution board, the overall system cost increases based on adoption of the multiple sensors. Moreover, there will be a limit in acquiring the energy usage information for each of the load apparatuses.
In order to solve the above problems, various mechanisms to efficiently extract the energy usage information of each load apparatuses at a power penetration point are proposed. In one mechanism, a scheme is represented to extract the energy usage information of each of the load apparatuses through a series of computer operations performed for measuring signal information such as current, voltage, power, and the like. The measured signal information of each of the load apparatuses is then directly transmitted to a specific server. However, it is important to develop an energy measuring apparatus that can perform previous signal information processing to flexibly process, store, and manage massive data of the server. The previous signal information processing is associated with signal information sampling and clustering of a specific data set (for example, data corresponding to same load apparatus). In this case, the processed information needs to maintain resolution at a level to be distinguished for each of the individual load apparatuses while the server computer operates.
Thus, there remains a need of a robust system and method for individually measuring and labeling energy usage information of a plurality of load apparatus connected to a power penetration point.